Albus Potter i Tajemnice Hogwartu
by Lorenzo97
Summary: Albus Potter , syn sławnego Chłopca-który-przeżył wybiera się do hogwartu. I jakie będą tajemnice szkoły dla czarodziejów?
1. Chapter 1

To jest prolog Fanficka pt „Albus Potter i Tajemnice Hogwartu" , wszystkie w niej postacie należą do Lorenzo97 albo JKR

Albus Potter i Tajemnice Hogwartu

-Albusie.. Wstawaj.. -Powtarzała mu już czwarty raz

-Mamo.. Przecież Ulica Pokątna jest całkiem niedaleko,a poza tym jest dopiero ósma rano!-krzyczał wściekły.

-Aquamenti!-zawołała jego matka i już Albus Severus Potter był cały mokry.

-No dobra ,dobra.. Już wstaję. -Niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka.

-Za 5 minut chcę cię widzieć na dole!-I już jej nie było.

Albus się opamiętał i schludnie ubrał się w ciemno niebieskie jeansy i czarny sweter. Po drodze ubrał jeszcze skarpety i wyszedł z swojego pokoju.

Zszedł z pokoju jak najszybciej mógł i pobiegł do kuchni.

Kiedy już znalazł się w kuchni zobaczył wujka Rona,który zrobił ogromny uśmiech w jego stronę wraz z jego tatą.

-Witaj,Albusie.-Przywitał się jego tata.

-Siemasz,Albus! -Wstał szybko i poklepał go po plecach.

-Cześć tato! Cześć wujku! -Powiedział to i usiadł na krześle.

Tym razem odezwała się jego mama:

-Jajka sadzone,jajecznica lub ziemniaczki tuczone. Wybieraj,synku.

Albus przez chwilę się zdziwił ,że ziemniaczki tuczone są na śniedanie,ale wybrał Jajka sadzone.

-Jajka sadzone,mamo.-rzekł i nastawił talerz ,żeby jego matka mogła mu nałożyć porcję.

Wujek Ron jak zwykle był w wyśmienitym humorze,rozłożył się na krześle,postawił nogi na stole i powiedział :

-Ja mogę wziąć ziemniaczki,Ginn.-I popatrzył na nią z rozbawieniem i nastawił talerz.

-Po pierwsze Ron, nogi ze stołu,po drugie.. Sam sobie nałóż. - I jeszcze z większym rozbawieniem popatrzyła na niego matka Albusa – Ginny Potter.

Wuj Albusa już miał się odezwać,ale tata szybciej się odezwał.

-Ron.. Słuchaj się mojej żony w moim domu... I jak Albusie? Trema przed podróżą w Hogwarcie?-uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

-Nie,raczej nie. Przecież będzie tam James... -Próbował się uśmiechnąć,ale wyszedł tylko grymas.

Harry spojrzał na niego badawczo,a potem się uśmiechnął.

-Och,Al... To nic wstydliwego,że się boisz... Na pewno boisz się jak będzie wyglądać ceremonia przydziału?

Albus tylko pokiwał głową.

Teraz Ron się odezwał.

-Słuchaj,Al to naprawdę nic wstydliwego. Harry,pamiętasz jak Fred i George wcisnęli mi kit z pojedynkiem z trollami na ceremonii przydziału? -Zaczął się śmiać.

-Jasne,że pamiętam. Al,nie wiem co ci twój brat wcisnął do główy,ale ceremonia przydziału to nałożenie na głowę, tiary przydziału i ona wskazuję ci w jakim domu możesz być.

Albus odetchnął z ulgą jak to usłyszał,bo James opowiadał mu o torturach Świrniętego Ally'ego z Astalii. - po czym się zastanowił i powiedział:

-Wskazuję?-spytał się taty.

-Tak,wskazuję. W moim przypadku wskazywało mi Slytherin,lecz ja chciałem być w Gryffindorze i Tiara zgodziła się razem ze mną i przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru.

-Czyli jakby mi wskazywała Hufflepuff mogę się nie zgodzić?-spytał się z nadzieją w głosie, on Albus Potter by wtedy ośmieszył i zawiódł całą swoją rodzinę.

-Ależ,Albusie. Oczywiście ,że tak. Ale wątpie ,żeby ci wskazywała stół puchonów. A teraz szybko dokończ jedzenie i wybieramy się z Ronem na ulicę Pokątną.


	2. Pani Albinoe

Kiedy Albus wraz z swoim tatą i wujkiem wyszli z rezydencji Potterów nastali wspaniałą pogodę, prawie bezchmurne niebo , rośliny wręcz kwitły na oczach. Harry przez chwilę patrzył badawczo na swojego syna.

-Ron, jak myślisz możemy użyć teleportacji łącznej? - zapytał.

-No raczej... Ale ja bym się teleportował do Dziurawego Kotła... Każdy musi zobaczyć „stukanie w cegiełki". - obdarzył Albusa jak zwykle swoim szerokim uśmiechem.

Albus nigdy się nie teleportował więc był przestraszony.

-To nic strasznego,Al. Tylko trzymaj mnie mocno za rękę! Nie puszczaj!

-A teraz łap mnie za rękę,a ty Ron możesz się sam teleportować.-I Albus złapał z całej siły rękę swojego ojca.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył to uśmiech swojego ojca. Nagle świat przed oczami mu zawirował w kółko. Poczuł się jakby był w nicości. Nie mógł oddychać, wzięło mu się na wymioty.

I tak nagle znajdował się w Dziurawym Kotle. Nie mógł uwierzyć ,że to trwało tylko ułamki sekundy,a mu się wydawało ,że to nigdy się nie skończy.

Dziurawy Kocioł był dość zadbanym lokalem. Wszędzie znajdowali się czarodzieje , niektórzy zasłużeni światu ,a inni mniej. Siedzieli na drewnianych krzesłach , towary położone były na dosyć lśniących wykonanych z drewna stołach...

-Panie Potter! Panie Potter!-wołał Harry'ego barman.

-Tak Freddy?-Uprzejmie odpowiedział ojciec Albusa.

-Co panu podać? To co zwykle? Piwo Kremowe z aromatem cytrynowych dropsów?-zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Nie Fredd,dzisiaj nic nie biorę. Zabieram mojego syna na Pokątną. -Wskazał ręką na Albusa.

Freddy , wyglądającego na sympatycznego człowieka podał rękę wolną od ścierki Albusowi.

-Miło mi poznać. A gdzie James?-rzekł z rozbawieniem na twarzy.

-James'owi dostarczymy to co mu potrzebne. Ostatnio rozwalił sklep Ollivandera...-Z zawstydzeniem powiedział Harry „Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył" Potter.

Freddy zaczął się śmiać,jednocześnie podając ognistą jakiemuś Starcowi i mówiąc „9sykli i 4knuty".

-Cały on! -Krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

-Dobrze Freddy,ja z synem zabieramy się na Pokątną ,bo jeszcze musimy wpaść do Banku Gringotta i po drodze spotkamy jeszcze Hermionę. -Tymczasem teleportował się Ron Weasley dysząc jakby biegał w mugolskim Maratonie.

-Ron? Co się dzieje?-zapytał tata Albusa ,powstrzymując śmiech.

-A nic,bo jak się teleportowaliście to spotkałem Elfiasa Doge'a i się zagadałem...

-Dobrze. A teraz musimy się pośpieszyć,bo twoja żona na nas czeka...

Ron wybałuszył oczy i szybko poprawił swoje ubranie i pogonił wszystkich gestem ręki wskazującym na ścianę prowadzącą na Pokątną i zawołał: -Kierunek Pokątna.

Wszędzie było słuchać salwy śmiechu spowodowane zachowaniem Rona Weasley'a.

Minęło parę minut kiedy zobaczyli ulicę Pokątną ,bo dwójka Aurorów Ministerstwa Magii ,zapomniało szyfru.

Jednak kiedy przypomnieli sobie szyfr „cztery razy w dół i dwa razy w lewo" dotarli wreszcie na ulicę Pokątną.

Albus był pod ogromnym wrażeniem wyglądu tej wspaniałej ulicy.

Najbardziej rzucał się w oczy sklep Madame Malkin ,który był odnowiony i jak mu wspomniał tata.. „Lokum został sprzedany,lecz nie ma możliwości zmiany nazwy i branży magicznej,żeby uczcić pamięć zmarłej Madame Malkin." Był ozdobiony małymi elfami którzy śpiewali „Chodź do nas malutki karle, u nas kupisz najlepsze ubrania warte karłej uwagi." Albus był pod wrażeniem samych malutkich elfów,ale raczej nie śpiewaną przez nich piosenką,bo jak stwierdził nie jest karłem i ta piosenka wcale się nie rymuje.

-Dobrze,Ron ty pójdź po Rose i Hermionę,a ja z Albusem kupimy szaty u Pani Albinoe.

Kiedy Albus przekroczył próg sklepu wyczuł tutaj magię tego miejsca. Wszędzie małe istoty podobne do elfów podawały magiczne druty i wełny.. Al patrzył zawzięcie na te małe istoty,ale jednak nie było mu to dane.

-To są Kanarki Nigeryjskie,Albusie.-Powiedziała dość młoda kobieta ubrana w najpiękniejszą szatę jaką kiedykolwiek Albus widział, po bokach była uszyta złotymi nićmi,a w okolicach brzucha była wypełniona brązową wełną i gdzie nie gdzie były centaury,skrzaty domowe i o dziwo ludzie ,którzy

byli dziwnie zdezorientowani,lub wystraszeni.

-Jestem Genta Albinoe. Możesz mi mówić per „Pani Albinoe". -Rzekła uściskając rękę Albusowi.

-Jestem Albus. Może mi pani powiedzieć co oznaczają te wzory na pani szacie? - nieśmiało zapytał.

Najwyraźniej była zadowolona,że Albus o to spytał i odpowiedziała:

-To Albusie są Centaury,Skrzaty Domowe i Ludzie Niemagiczni,czyli potocznie „Mugole".

-Te trzy istoty złączone w trójkąt oznaczają „Trójkąt Pojednania i Miłosierdzia." Czarodzieje którzy mają to na szacie chcą powiedzieć innym,że nie mają uprzedzeń do żadnych z tych ras. Czyli

nie uważają Centaurów za średniowiecznych „Świrniętych" wróżbitów, skrzaty domowe za swoich sług i co najważniejsze nie tolerują teorii „Czystej i brudnej krwi.". A teraz Harry,pewnie mam

wykonać szaty dla twoich synów? -uniosła głowę w stronę ojca Albusa.

-Tak tak ,Gento. James urósł tylko dwa cale od tamtego roku,to ufam ,że sobie dasz radę.

Minęły trzy minuty i byli gotowi do wyjścia ze sklepu.

Ledwo wyszli ze sklepu i Albusa uściskała Rose,a jego tatę Hermiona.

-Jak się miewasz Albus?-Powiedziała kiedy już go puściła.

Rose Weasley była w wzroście Albusa ,miała rude włosy i zielone oczy.

-A nie najgorzej. To co teraz idziemy po różdżki? -posłał w jej stronę uśmiech.

Przeszli przez główną drogę i dotarli do „Wytwórni Różdżek Ollivandera."

Dziękuje wszystkim bez wyjątku,którzy przeczytali Prolog, może nie wiecie ,ale on miał duże znaczenie do tego rozdziału. W pierwszych rozdziałach (1-4) będę pokazywał wam magiczny świat „Albusa Pottera" czyli wkręcę was w fabułę. :-) Byłbym wdzięczny,gdybyście zostawili tu swój ślad w postaci komentarza. **Następny rozdział dostępny za 3-4 dni od upoblikowania tego rozdziału. **


	3. Scorpius Malfoy

_**Pogrubiony tekst w tym rozdziale oznacza ,że Scorpius jest wtedy pewny siebie i głośno mówi , przepraszam ,ale to ważne dla całego rozdziału. :D**_

_**Chciałbym podziękować z całego serca Severolfowi za motywujący komentarz. :) Jakiemuś gościowi pragnę zaznaczyć,że to jest mój pierwszy ff więc bez nerwów. A pochlebnych komentarzy nie potrzebuję,bo jak to mi znajomi powiedzieli „Masz niezłe pomysły,ale gorzej z przelaniem na papier."Piszę ten ff po to ,żeby któś wysunął mi na tacy błędy. **_

Albus nie był taki sam jak jego ojciec, jego ojciec prawdziwy gryfon,pokonał wielkiego czarnoksiężnika Voldemorta,jego włosy niegdyś rozrzucone na wszystkie strony świata,teraz grzecznie poukładane. A Albus miał rozrzucone włosy,zielone oczy i kruczoczarne włosy.

Kiedy już odwiedzili wszystkie sklepy na Pokątnej Albus wraz ze swoim tatą udał się na specjalnie zamówiony przez tatę pociąg.

A musicie wiedzieć,że Albus miał niezwykły humor i co zaskoczyło wszystkich jego znajomych był niezwykle towarzyski. Albus trochę się bał ,że zostanie przydzielony do Slytherinu.

Był niezwykle chłodny wieczór,cała rodzina przy czaro-radiu i słuszała relacji z pierwszego meczu Ginny Potter.

Ale jednak nie interesował się Quidditchem.

-Nie wiem dlaczego,Al nie interesujesz się Quidditchem.. -Wujek Ron sławny był przez jego długie rozmowy na temat quidditcha. Kiedyś tata mu powiedział ,że kiedy pierwszy raz pojechał do Hogwartu ,Ron spytał się jego co to quidditch. I wtedy zaczęła się jego przygoda z quidditchem.

-Wujku,już mówiłem ,że mnie to nie kręci!-wzburzony,aż pokręcił się nerwowo na krześle.

Za to wujek Ron roześmiał się na całą rezydencję. Długo się nie śmiał ,bo wszyscy którzy słuchali relacji nakazali mu się „zakmnąć,albo dostanie kopa w tyłek".

-A może ty jesteś jak Hermiona?-roześmiał się znowu i dostał czymś papierowym prosto w łepetynę.

Albus jak pięciolatek zwiesił głowę.

-Ojj. Albus.. To nic takiego,że lubisz czytać książki. Patrz jak ciocia Hermiona zaczytuję się w jakiejś książce... Co po facecie na okładce przypomina mi łudząco Gilderoya Lockharta... -Miał minę jak jego tata ,kiedy mama Albusa wspominała o swoim byłym chłopaku – Deanie Thomasie

-Albusie Severusie Potterze, wiesz po kim masz te dwa imiona. Byłbym dumny,jakbyś te dwa najważniejsze imiona dla czarodziejów nie splamił punktami karnymi. Dyrektor Archibald Allenstorn jest bardzo miłym człowiekiem i przyjacielem naszej rodziny,jakbyś miał jakiś problem w nauce to nie wątpię,że ci pomoże. Uczyć tam też będzie Neville. Proszę cię na zajęciach odzywał się do niego per profesorze... Mama i ja będziemy cię zawalać listami,więc bądź tak miły i odpowiadaj regularnie. Nie wątpię ,że poznasz w Hogwarcie wiele przyjaciół,ale pamiętaj ,że możesz też trafić na wrogów... To bądź tak dobrym synem i nie trafiaj w nich żadnymi klątwami..-i tu zauważył nonszalancki uśmiech taty i dziwny błysk w jego oku.

I tak Albus wsiadł do pociągu i jak się spodziewał spędzi nudne,lecz fascynujące ostatnie dwa tygodnie lata. Pociąg wyglądał niesamowicie we wnętrzu jak i na zewnątrz. Wspaniałe firany zasłaniające ,które były brązowo-szkarłatne. Znalazł sobie miejsce i usiadł wygodnie na jakże miękkim siedzeniu.

Najpierw wziął do ręki z niechcenia „Weekend z Gwiazdami",przeczytał zaledwie dwie strony wywiadu pt „Eksluzywny wywiad z Seamusem Finniganem",gdy nagle jego drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczył blondwłosego chłopca , w jego wzroście ,tylko bardziej muskularnie zbudowany.

-Cz-cz-cześć – Powiedział jąkając się niemiłosiernie.

Albus przejrzał wzrokiem chłopca i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

-Cześć.

Blondwłosy chłopiec z wielkim trudem odezwał się z trudem , usiadł na miejscu i przedstawił się:

-**Scorpius Malfoy,a ty zapewne James Potter? - po przedstawieniu się przeszedł do ofensywy i się spytał.**

-Nie,nie. Jestem Albus Potter, James to mój starszy brat. - Pokiwał przecząco głową.

Scorpius nagle walnął się w czoło z otwartej ręki i zaczął przepraszać.

-**Przepraszam bardzo, nie wiedziałem. A więc jesteś tutaj tak samo jak ja? Kolonia? -**Prychnął przy końcu zdania.

-Co cię tak śmieszy? - Na razie grzecznie spytał Al.

Zaśmiał się cicho Scorpius i się odezwał:

„Kolonia" , tak mówią na obóz dwutygodniowy mugole. - Powiedział jakże cicho.

Przepraszam bardzo,Scorpiusie ,ale ja nie mam uprzedzeń do mugoli.

Scorpius zrobił zakłopotaną minę i zaczął mówić:

-Ja też,ale to już przyzwyczajenie. W moim domu ,a raczej u dziadków panuję czysto ślizgońskie podejście do mugoli.

Rozmawiali na różne tematy przez resztę drogi. I musiał przyznać,że polubił Scorpiusa,choć on jest wyjątkowo nieśmiały.


End file.
